The True Fellowship
by Ellmarr
Summary: This is a different kind of tenth walker story for there is whole new race to Middle Earth. How will this turn the tide of good and evil? Read and find out. Yes, some Legolas romance but other too. I am lowering the Rating because my nephew wants to be able to read it so I will write the scenes that would have made it M and post them as stand alone ones.
1. Prologe:The True Fellowship

**Lord of the Ring**

**The Fellowship of the Ring**

**The True Fellowship**

All characters of Lord of the Rings and Xena belong to their own Author. No money is being made in this story. The rest of the characters are mine. There is some crossover but not enough to be considered a crossover fanfiction.

This is a different kind of tenth walker story for there is whole new race to Middle Earth. How will this turn the tide of good and evil? Read and find out. Yes, some Legolas romance but others too.

I notice some missing information and misspelled words so I am reposting this chapter. This chapter now has the missing information and correction of misspelled words. I hope I got them all.

I hope you enough joy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Remember Review feed the imagination - FEED ME!

Thanks and enjoy

-000000000-

Prologe:

The loud clashing of weapons echoed throughout the training area in the Land of Tazoniona as a single slave maiden dared to enter this forbidden place to slaves.

"You know you are not allowed here slave!" A female guard sneered at the stringy girl.

"I have been sent by Queen Lynda and The Seer Gandella with a message for Princess Eric-can and her sibling Laurian and only for them and no one else. I have sworn to my Queen that I would deliver this message to them and them only." The slave girl known as Shan-non says as she holds a scroll baring the royal seal.

At seeing the queen's seal the two guards spilt apart and escort the girl inside, towards the far end of the Golden Arena where her brown eyes see an all to familiar sight of her Princess Eric-can sparring against Princess Laurian. Shan-non watched as Eric-can convinced all present to believe that Laurian had won the gauntlet match even though Shan-non secretly knew her lady Eric-can could have won.

"My ladies, a slave is here with a message from the Queen." One of the guards called out.

"Well hand it over slave." Laurian barked as she roughly retrieved the message from the slave causing her to almost fall.

"Laurian! You should show a little more respect for a messenger sent by our mother." Eric-can told her sister.

"Our Queen has summoned us to her presence immediately." Laurian told her sister as she left.

"Come Shan-non." Eric-can told the slave with a slight smile.

Unlike it's normal lively atmosphere of sever ants, musicians, and advisors the Throne Room of the Tamazonain Place was almost completely empty when the two princess arrived. Eric-can mental shook herself as the place she grew up felt like a tomb to her now. As the Princesses entered the throne the guards stopped Shan-non.

"By order of the Queen no one but the Princesses are allowed in." The Male guard informed her. Shan-non was about to say something but a reassuring smile from her mistress quieted her so that she stood quietly outside of the great doors.

"Mother." Both princess say as they kneel before their queen.

"My daughters, grave news has come to us. Lady Galadriel has sent word that it is of the up most importance, you two must partake upon a mission." Queen Lynda begins to explain. Then she nodds to the Seer.

"What I am about to read to you must not be repeated out side these halls for secrecy is the only way for what is about to happen to succeed." Gandell announced, than she began to read.

_My Dear friend._

_"The world is changed. I can feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For non now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the elves: Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine…nine rings were gifted to the race of men who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, In the flames of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all. One by one the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last Alliance of Men, Elves, and Tazonions marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near. But the power of the one Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope faded that Isildur, the son of the king, took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free People of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever." "_

"Yes, yes we all know this tale for it is when we lost our first and greatest warrior queen." A very angry Tamazonain princess snapped.

At the girls out burst the Queen gave a disapproving look that cause the princess's silences as Gandell continued.

_But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of power has a will of it's own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not been forgotten were lost. History became Legend… Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of power perceived it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened than that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creatures imaginable. A hobbit Bilbo Baggins of the shire. For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of us all. That time has come for the Ring has returned but now is the time for all of Middle-earth to decide the fate."_

"As you now know the Ring has returned and now is in Riverdale. The Lady of the Light informed us of this. For this Evil must be stopped!" The Queen announced. "I am sending you two to help determine the fate of the One Ring. Now go you will leave in the morning. The Night Watch will take to a small village not far from Riverdale. In this village you will receive horses and the needed supplies."

"But what of the Easterners our spies have reported that they are preparing for a great war! With the Black Brigade gone and you are asking us to leave they could attack while we are gone." Eric-can stated not wanting to leave her homeland while it was in danger of attack.

"Do not concern yourself the Black Brigade will be where they are most needed and as for the Easterners I have foreseen that it is not us they will attack first." The Seer told them.

"I am sending accompaniment of the place guards with you. You may each also take one of your choosing. But you must not reveal the details of your mission to anyone until you are in Riverdale." The Queen tells them than waves them to leave.

Once the Princesses have left The Queen broke down to her advisor. "I pray to Valar that they will be safe.

"Remember my Queen everything happens for a reason it is just sometimes we do not see that reason." The Seer told her with a strong smile of knowing.


	2. Chapter 1-The True Fellowship

Lord of the Ring

The Fellowship of the Ring

The True Fellowship

-000000000-

All characters of Lord of the Rings and Xena belong to their own Author. No money is being made in this story. The rest of the characters are mine. There is some crossover but not enough to be considered a crossover fanfiction.

This is a different kind of tenth walker story for there is whole new race to Middle Earth. How will this turn the tide of good and evil? Read and find out. Yes, some Legolas romance but others too.

I notice some missing information and misspelled words so I am reposting this chapter. This chapter now has the missing information and correction of misspelled words. I hope I got them all.

You are warned I DON'T have a BETA and or Proof Reader and Yes I do have spell check and grammar check on they don't always catch them. I have asked begged and pleaded for someone to be my Beta and or Proofer Reader but no one has responded so if you are going to complain about my spelling I am calling you out! PUT UP OR SHUT UP. Become my Beta and or Proof Reader or don't saying anything about my spelling I already know.

Sorry if I sound rude but I am sick of people who rather just complain about my spelling instead of actually helping. I do want to thank the reviewers that just don't say "you need work on your spelling" but who actually take the time to read it find the errors and point them out so I can fix them. To those review who actually take the time to read it THANK YOU!

I hope you enough joy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Remember Review feed the imagination - FEED ME!

Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 1

Rivendell - Lord Elrond's study

"This peril belongs to all of Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it." Lord Elrond tells Gandalf as they watch old friends as well allies enter the gates of Riverdale than he turns and tells the truth of an old tale he wish he had not seen.

While in the court yard down below Boromir stood off to the side watching the new arrivals under the guise of speaking with his advisor. He first took note of the dwarfs that arrived. Next to arrive were elves from Mirkwood who rode in and immediately greeted the Ranger he had spoken to earlier about the past of Gondor. Everyone present immediately stopped what they were doing and paid special note of the next and final arrivals. The two at the head of the group drew the most attention for women dressing had never been seen before. Unlike most women of Middle-Earth their hair was braided it a crown style with a single long braid going down the back. The two women wore forest green tunics and brown leggings with knee high boots. What drew the most attention was that they wore swords on their backs and silver bracers on their wrists.

"And what pray tell what do you women pretend to be." Seadom Boromir's advisor asks to the Blonde who started up the stairs as he got in her way.

"Someone you should not cross swords with." Gandalf the Grey answers quickly defusing Eric-can anger. "For not only is she and her companions welcome guests of Lord Elrond but they are Tamazonain warriors." Gandalf continues causing Seadom to step away.

"Gandalf. That was not very nice of you to interfere with a challenge." Eric-can reprimands trying to hold back a smile.

"You would call him a challenge? Hmph." The wizard jest.

"Again my friend you are right for he wouldn't have been." Eric-can and she approaches the wizard and grins.

"I take you know these women." Strider remarks as he watches the woman embrace Gandalf.

"Yes. Strider. This is Lady Eric-can the Alfa Princess of Queen Lynda of Tazoniona." Gandalf says as he points to with sandy blonde hair. "This is Lady Laurian." Gandalf says as he then points to the one with black hair.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you." Strider replied with a nod of his head.

"My house is honor to have the return of not just Tamazonain warriors but their princesses." Lord Elrond announces with a sad smile of remembrance.

"Yes, Lord Elrond it has been far too long that a Tamazonain warrior has come to theses lands. But at last we have come." Princess Eric-can says with a slight bow but when she notices her sister not doing the same she gives her a disapproving glance which gets her to give him a slight bow.

"Than I bid you welcome and offer you the hospitality of my house." Lord Elrond said with a gentle smile. "Take rest for in the morning we shall all meet."

-000000000-

Counsel Yard of Rivendell

The following morning

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond announces as he looks upon each of the races before him. "Bring Forth the Ring, Frodo."

All eyes intently watch as a young half-in steps up to the stone table and place a single gold ring on it. Whispers quietly begin.

"So it is true." Boromir mutters than he stands and states. "In a dream I saw the eastern skies grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane…"

"Boromir!" Elrond called out.

Ancient words that had long not been spoken issued forth from Gandalf's mouth causing a shift in the weather grabbing Boromir's attention from the One Ring. While the words spoke caused the elves visible pain it caused Boromir to step back away from the ring in fear. Once Gandalf had finished speaking the light return and the earth stopped shaking.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imlandris." An outraged Elrond snapped at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond for the Black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf explained.

"It is a gift." Boromir reprieved. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the Blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"Oh how dare you men at a time like this say it is only you who has kept the foes of the free people at bay. It is only in your nightmare can you image how deep and long the streets of many of the cities, towns and villages of Tamazonain run red with the blood of those who laid down their life for freedom." Laurian denounced Boromir but was pulled back by her sister.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider spoke up. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger from the North know of this matter?" Boromir demands.

"Calm yourself my sister the Ranger is right and you know it." Eric-can quietly tells hers sister as she holds her arm so she will stay sitting.

"This is no mere Ranger." Legolas announced. "He is Aragorn, son Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Interesting…" Eric-can comments quietly.

"Aragorn." Boromir resounds in disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn pleads in elfish

"Gondor has no King." Boromir sneers. "Gondor needs no King."

At his words Eric-can almost raises to fight him but warning look from Gandalf keeps her seated. Boromir finally sits down all the while staring at Aragorn with hate in his eyes.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf affirms to them all

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond tells them.

"Than what are we waiting for?" The gruff voice of Glimi the dwarf speaks up than before anyone can react he picks up his axe and attacks the ring. The back last of the power from the ring sends the dwarf backwards onto his backside.

While the might axe shatters and splitters into several pieces, that are sent flying with great force every where. A few of the pieces almost strike the Tamazonain Princesses but with practiced fluency both women deflected the missiles with the bracers. But unnoticed by most of those gathered was the pain felt by the hobbit. An ill voice quietly echoed while Gandalf checked on Frodo.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glion, by any craft we here possess." Elrond explains. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

For silence of death filled the air in the court yard until Boromir breaks it.

"One does not just simply walk into Mordor." Boromir tells them. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust.

"Sounds like a night out with the Black Brigade." Eric-can muses quietly as she thought to herself about how Alexan-nder and Den-na the high commanders of the Black Brigade would have to be physical detained to prevent them from joining who ever where to march on the Black Gates of Mordor.

"The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir continues. "Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Sounds like you are a typical frighten short lived male infant." Laurian sneers at Boromir who stares blankly back at the women's gal.

"At least I am no some second rate want-to-be princess." Boromir rebutts as he recalls that's woman

"Enough you two!" Eric-can snaps.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas requests in anger as he jumps up.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it?" Gimli gruffly remarks.

"And if we fail what than? What happens when Sauron takes back what it is his?" Boromir demands and he gets up to face the elf.

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli swears angrily.

"And I will never allow males alone to again touch that vile thing." Eric-can barks as she too gets up and faces not only Legolas but Boromir.

"Males have only shown how weak they are." Laurian hisses as she joins her sister.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli bellows.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf tries to tell them. "None can escape it! You will be destroyed."

While most of those gathered argue a single half-in feels the evil and mildly hears its voice coming from the Ring. Fighting it's power he jumps up and calls out. "I will take it!" At first it seems no one hears him so he more loudly repeats himself. "I will take it." And all begin to calm down at the voice of the hobbit.

Eric-can looks up into Gandalf's eyes and sees a great sadness at which she calmly steps back and hushes her sister.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo again tells them. "Though, I do not know the way." His words cause all to stare at him in awe and disbelief that is all except one.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says as he places a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Following Gandalf's lead Aragorn rises from his chair and tells him. "If by my life or death I can protect you I will." Walking over the Frodo he than kneels down and says. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas tells him.

"And my axe." Gimli informs them.

"I add to them my skill." Eric-can says as she walks up to Frodo crosses her bracers gave him a reassuring smile than clinks her bracers together and give a slight bow.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If indeed the will of the Council than Gondor will seen it done." Boromir tells them.

Than a child like voice calls out as blonde hair hobbit runs out from his hiding spot and ducks under Aragorn's arm to stand net to Frodo and announces. "Hey, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he summoned to a secret Council meeting and you are not." Lord Elrond remarks as he tried to hide a slight smile.

A third hobbit voice calls out as two more hobbits appear from their hiding spots. "We're coming too."

A surprised Elrond looks at them as while they run up to Frodo, he hears one of them say. "You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us."

"I can arrange that." Eric-can injects softly only to get a quiet snicker from Gandalf.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest. Thing." The one call Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry remark causes a slight giggle out of Laurian.

"Nine companions to aid the bearer of the ring." Elrond says. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

"Great." Pippin announces than asks. "Where are we going?" Causing a few soft laughs out of those present.

The fellowship looked down on him with creased brows before dissipating, shaking their heads sadly and leaving him standing in confusion until another hobbit dragged him off.

"You will leave in month's time. Until than prepare yourselves." Elrond tells them.

With his words they all start to leave except Lady Eric-can who than approaches Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"Is there something wrong?" Gandalf asks.

"Because of what has happened here I am of need of your assistance this evening so that my people will be protected while I am gone." She tells them. "But I ask for your discretion in the matter I am to reveal to you."

"Then we shall not speak of it, till after supper in my study." Lord Elrond tells her.

"Thank you." Eric-can says than leaves.

"She looks so much like Queen Gabrielle." Lord Elrond quietly remarks as he watches the woman leave.

"I am surprised that you had never sent word to them what became of her." Gandalf say.

"I could not." Lord Elrond says with deep sorrow emerging in his eyes.

-000000000-

Guest Rooms of Rivendell

Later that afternoon

Chambers of Eric-can

A few hours later when Eric-can finially entered her chamber she finds that Shan-non already got her bath and change of clothes ready for her.

"My lady I was considering sending an male elf rescue party to find you." Shon-nnon smiles

At which Eric-can gives her a dirty look. "I do not always get lost."

"True but Lord Elrond has requested that you and the rest of the Fellowship join him for dinner. I prepared a bath of lavender and vanilla and laid out your blue formal dress with the silver sandals." Shan-non explains as she starts to undo her ladies hair.

"Shan-non I told you don't need to do this. You are a free woman now." Eric-can told her.

"I know but I have always severed and I know nothing else." Shan-non tells her as she continues to undress her.

"Tonight I am to speak with Lord Elrond and Gandalf and I want you there so you may serve." Eric-can tells her.

"As you wish." Shan-non tells her in the obedient tone of a slave

"Now stop that! You remember you are a free woman." Eric-can tells her.

"You may have released me from being your slave but not matter who or their station in life we are all slaves." Shan-non tells her.

"For someone who has been a bond slave all her life until just before we left you speak with such wisdom." Eric-can tells her as she finally accepts her friend's aid for her bath.

"It is only because of under whom I and my family have severed under." Shan-non answers with a little regret.

"Shan-non what is wrong?" Eric-can asks as she slowly lowers herself into the bath all the while noticing her friend's discomfort.

"I fear for our people now. For without you, your sister will have the favor of most of the court and she will undo all that you have done." Shan-non tells her.

"Yes, I know that she would prefer we that all slaved for her. That is why I have asked for Gandalf's and Lord Elrond's help." Eric-can sneered in disgust.

"How can they help they are but men of the male world?" Shan-non asks.

"That will be revealed later may friend." Eric-can smiled as she dunked her head down below the water.

"Then I take it you will be needing the special package?" Shan-non inquires as she retrieves a black package that was hidden among her things.

"And I thought the Black Brigade where paranoid." Eric-can smiles as she glances over to an all too familiar sight of a black cat mask made of Tazomion and mithil.

-000000000-

Guest Rooms of Rivendell

Later that afternoon

Guess chambers of Princess Laurian

While in Princess Laurian chambers a princess smiles evilly as she waits for her bath to be drawn.

"I couldn't have planned it any better." She tells her most trusted guard Nan-non

"Yes, with Princess Eric-can gone you will have almost all of the Courts support." She replied.

"Not only that with her gone, Lord Vearmear will see that I am his only link to the Royal house. Laurian evil smiled.

"I am surprise that he didn't come after you sooner with as many years and time she had refused him." Nann-non remarked.

"Vearmear and I want the same thing. The ruler ship and we will not settle for seconds. Now with the first in line for the throne gone I am the only choice he has." Laurian replied.

"Are you sure he will not wait for her return. She is Queen Lynda blood daughter while you are only actually her niece by marriage even though she calls you daughter?" Nann-non inquires.

"Now that is where he and I differ. I am patient and he is not." Laurian says as she removes her clothes and enters her bath.

"Then you are right for this couldn't have been planned any better. It will take them at least 6 months to a year maybe even more to destroy the Ring, if they destroy the Ring at all. Walking into Mordor is a suicide mission. Not even the Black Brigade would try something that insane with so few of people." Nann-non states.

"I am thankful the Seer sent most of them on that mission. Without those no class warriors the people will see that only those with a title should be in any position of power." Laurian stated. "When I become Queen those so called elite warrior band of the Black Brigade will be disbanded."

"That may not be wise right away for they hold strong ties with the lower class people and have saved many of the lives of several of the courts families. They also freed many of our cities when the rest of the armies believed the cities were lost." Nann-non reasoned

"Fine if they should return I'll just send them out on another mission. If they return at all from this last mission. Finding news of the "Lost Ones" and the fate of our "Lost Queen" after 3000 years should prove impossible." Laurian commented as she took a sip of her wine.

-000000000-

Hall ways – Chance encounters

As Legolus was exiting his room he catches a glimpse of true beauty wearing the same color of blue he was wearing. Out of curiosity he silencetly follows the beauty. After watching beauty he determines that she is human even though she walks almost as quietly as an elf. He has to duck behind some foliage when she turn around to reveal to him she is Eric-can . Legolus smiles as he realizes she is lost and has a very adorable look of frustration on her face.

"Bloody Elves." Eric-can quietly hissed in her native tongue as she again tried to locate the Dining Hall but again took another wrong turns which lead to a dead end.

"Is there something wrong, my Lady? Maybe I can be of assistance" Legolus says as he appears from behind a bush he had been watching her from.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Eric-can asked while she is mentally kicking herself that had not since his presence.

"I may not be able to understand what you said but from the tone you are upset." Legolas replied.

"I was just looking for the dining hall. This place is built worse than the Maze of the Mintor." Eric-can replied.

"I was just one my way there it would be greatest honor if you allow me the pleasure of escorting you there." Legolas replies with a gentle laugh of amusement as he held out his arm.

"That is kind of you, highness." Eric-can replied stepping to his side but without touching him.

"My Lady, since we will be working together, please call me Legolas." He said as he looked at her questioning why she hadn't taken his arm.

"No offence prince Legolas, but until I leave those present of my country things must remain formal." Eric-can replied.

"I understand." Legolas said as he headed for the dining hall. "May I inquire as to what The Maze of the Monitor is?"

"It was an advantage that began many thousands years ago in a far away kingdom." Eric-can enthusiastically begins one of the many tales that had been handed down from mother to daughter since the first queen.

-000000000-

Dining Hall

Dinner Party

"Interesting." Laurian commented in her native tongue to her guard at her sister enterance with the Prince of Mirkwood and that they are dressed in similar colors.

"Why do you say that?" Nann-non quietly responds the native tongue.

"My sister doesn't like being around the most promising men of the counsel but yet she walks in with the Prince of Mirkwood." Laurian replies.

"It would also seem they are wearing similar color. So if she were to return she may have the elf as her first husband." Nan-non takes note.

"She must not have a mate at all." Laurian hisses as a plan forms in her head to interfer.

Eric-can takes a seat beside her sister, while Legolus takes one beside Aargorn.

"How is it that you two arrived together wearing similar colors?" Pippin asks

"Shan-non had it laid out for me when finally found my way to my room. "Eric-can answers. "Then I got umm..."

"Let me guess, you got lost again." Laurian laughts.

"Do you always get lost, my lady?" Legolus politely inquires.

"That is what she is most known for. I hope someone else is leading your quest. " Laurians answers with a snicker. While Eric-can just gives a mild adnoid sigh.

"Than I am quite thankful for it, or I may not have had the pleasure of escorting lady Eric-can here and hearing a wondserious history lesson from her home land." Legolus replies with a gentle smile.

"You spoke of our history." Laurian snaps.

"She spoke of a horrorable horned creature that was trapped in a maze." Legolus tells them.

"Ahh. The Minitor and the maze is one of the first tales that taught us as children." Laurian responds with a laugh.

"What is a Monitor?" Sam asks.

"Why don't you tell it this time while I eat." Eric-can asks Laurian.

"Well how did it go.. oh yes thousands of years ago in a distance land." Laurian starts. Through most of her is telling the tale almost all were paying close station except Gandalf, who took it upon himself to observe the others. Gandalf does his best not laugh at Laurian's frustastation with the hobbits asking so many question that half the time they would talk over each other, making it almost impossible for her to continue the story without losing her place. Legolas look like he was actually paying but when Gandalf look closer at the elf he notices that he is actually observing Eric-can while she is all the while trying to eat but sometimes would cough at how the hobbit were messing up Laurian. Once the Laurian finishes the story most sat in silince thinking about it accept one very entergic hobbit.

As the tale comes to an end Pippin remark "How differ you Tamazoin are... "

"And how would you expect us to act Master Hobbit?" Laurin hotly interrurpts

"Well…. Well and humm.." Merry tries to explain under the princesses gives cold glare

"If you mean why don't we act weak? It is because the males of our land don't live even half as long as the females. So it is up to the female to keep up the stronger side for we last longer." Eric-can answers with gentle easy.

"I had heard legend of there being Tamazonain's who aided Isludur." Stride says between bites. "It was said there were only 300 Tamazonains who fought.

"So few." Boromir huffed quietly.

"You speak of our First Queen and her elilite guard." Eric-can answers. "At the time our people were few but many wish to aid our queen so in her infant wisdom Queen Gabrielle held a challenge of combat this took place several days. These challenges were that not only of strength, cunning, speed and battle but that of the mind." Eric-can continued all the while avoiding even look at Boromir to hide her anger. "These were no mere challenges. Those that competed were not to fall asleep between the challenges for we all know that during a time of battle field."

"Ahh but the must of slept at night." Pippin remarked with a smile.

"No my little hobbit for the challenges took place all day and all night for several days." Eric-can told them.

"What of food?" Merri asked through a mouth full of food.

"If they eat at all it was few at far between just like during a battle." Laurian answers.

"It came down to those 1000 that were able to still maintain the alertness even after the challenges." Eric-can continued. "Our queen realized that still it was too many to leave their homes so she had one finally challenge."

"What was it?" Sam asked eager to hear the answer.

"Just before the army set out the Queen had them drink from a river while she watched." Eric-can replied.

"How is that a challenge?" Boromir inquires

"How they drank revealed if they were worthy to continue." Eric-can explained.

"Drinking is drinking." Pippin remarks as he sloshes his drink on himself.

"But there is a difference. You see those that kept a watchful eye of their surrounds were allowed to continue but those that had not had to return home." Eric-can finished.

"You Queen had great wisdom." Arogorn remarked just before he took a sip of his own drink all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes she did." Eric-can replied as she continued to eye the ranger.

"So why do you call her your first queen?" Frodo asks.

"Legend has it that Valar called her from a distance land in our time of greatest need. She was able to unite many of the villages and teach them to defend themselves. Because of the War there were to few men to fight and so she taught the women."

"Who taught her?" Sam inquired.

"Our Battling Bard Queen was taught no other than by a Warrior Princess from her land. They travel together for years until the Warrior Princess gave her life in redemption for a great horror she had done long before she met our Queen." Eric-can answered. "Shortly after the Warrior Princess died our Queen took up her long time friends weapons and continued to defend the innocence."

"Hmph." Boromir snorted.

"I would not be so hastey to dismiss how well a female can fight." Elrond told Boromir before Eric-can or Laurin could challenge him. "For I fought along side their Queen and her 300 warriors, and to see such warrior in actions is a sight indeed."

"You fought along side our first queen? Can you tell us of what us what happen to her after?" Eric-can desperately inquires.

"There is nothing I can reveal to you at this point that you do not already know." Lord Elrond sadly answers

After the meal few stayed for casual conversation while other retired or left under to guise of retiring for the even.

-000000000-

Elrond's Study –The Past reveal and the Future Forever changed

"Are you sure I should be here?" Shan-non inquires then tresses "I am sure that Prince Legolus would escort you.

"I need you here." Eric-can replies as she gives Shan-non a dirty look then knocks on the door to Lord Elrond's study.

"Are you sure this is the right place." Shan-non questions recalls how her princess likeliness to avoid things by getting lost.

To her answer Gandlaf opened the door and replied. "Yes it is. Now come."

Eric-can quickly eyed the people in the room and to note of Aragorn and raised a questioning eye brow at Gandalf, who's only response was to close the door.

"I ask Aragorn to be here for I believe what is to be revealed this night involves him." Lord Elrond tells them.

"As you know I chosen to aid Frodo to do this I must become to-sl." Eric-can reveals.

Shan-non gasps in disbelief as to what her princess is saying. "No you do no.." She starts to say but the look in her princess eyes stops her.

"When I become to-sl I shall the right by Tamazonian law to pass on my heritage to whom ever I so chose." Eric-can explains

"You realize that becoming a to-sl one prevents you from ever returning home." Gandalf explains.

"Yes for it is death. Our people need someone I can trust to carrying on but they will not follow just anyone who has no heritage. This is the only way." Eric-can replies.

"Whom do you chose?" Lord Elrond inquires with great sadness for he knew what was to come for he had witnessed it once before.

"You three males of this realm bare witness this for I chose the most loyal to my people for she is one of the people and for the people. I chose you Shan-non." Eric-can answers as she reveals a small knife and cuts her hand than turns and cuts Shan-non hand. "It is through the blood of the first Queen I pass to you to rule our people with honor, wisdom, justice and power. Do you accept?"

At first Shan-non is unsure of this but as she looks into her princess's eyes all doubt leave her. "I accept and I swear by the blood I shall honor you and our people." Shan-non answers.

"Even with this done you realize she still will not have much of the ear of the Council." Gandalf spoke.

"More than she would have before." Eric-can replies.

"You will need more for them will not just accept her so easily." Gandalf says as he looks at Lord Elrond.

"There is nothing more I can give." Eric-can down heartedly answers.

"But I can." Lord Elrond spoke quietly as he unlocks his desk and retrieve an aged sealed scrool. "I can give this scroll written at the time of the first war. Her taking it before the council will make her not just a princess but a Bard like the first queen."

"This information must be great or the council will not care." Eric-can tells him.

"I can give you information as to what became of your first queen after the last War of the Ring." Elrond answered as he fought back the pain of the lost.

"Our Queen?" Both Eric-can and Shan-non inquired.

"For you Eric-can are much like her. To protect her people she too gave up her right." Elrond revealed. "After Isildur would not cast the ring into the fire of Mount Doom. Queen Gabrielle took it upon herself to try and give him something he hand long desire before the ring in exchange for him to change his mind."

"You mean she?" Eric-can asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she became his wife." Elrond spat out.

"Where is the proof?" Eric-can demand.

Emotion flashed across Lord Elrond's eyes as he turned on her and took the knife from her hand than walked over to Aragorn. "Give me your hand." He told the Ranger.

Not sure of what was transpiring the Ranger was a little hesitates at first but he trusted the elf who raised him like a father. So he stuck out his hand and Lord Elrond cut it. "Go and place it with on to Eric-can's." Lord Elrond told him.

The two looked at each other for a close moment until Strider grabbed her hand in his. At first nothing happen than gentle breeze blew around them both and a soft voice in the wind spoke to words. "My children."

"My Blood." Eric-can announces as tears of joy streak her face as she embraces her lost kin. "After my younger sister had been taken I never thought I would have blood family again.

"I have family." Aragorn smiles as he returns his kin's embrace.

"By Valar." Shan-non says as she kneels before the blood of the first Queen.

"Get up Shan-non you too are now blood of our blood." Eric-can announces with great joy.

"Do you realize what this means." Shan-non inquires with a grin.

"Yes, that I have blood family." Eric-can replies.

"No not just that but now because of your two are now link you are not to-sl you are just a lost one to us like Aragorn." Shan-non tells them.

"I do not understand." Aragorn says as he still hold his kin close to his side.

"Before when I gave my birth right to Shan-non I could never return home but now because my blood has mixed with that of another decent of lost queen I am not dead I am just lost and waiting to be found." Eric-can tells him.

"Then I am happy for you." Aragorn replies with a smile.

"But what I want to know is why you did not reveal to this before." Eric-can demands as she turns on Lord Elrond.

"Because she asked of me the hardest thing she could have asked of me." Lord Elrond said. "She asked me not to reveal what had become of her until…" Elrond tried to continue but the pain was almost to great until a the same gentle breeze kissed his cheek. "She asked of me to hold this knowledge until the proper time." Elrond continued as he opened a door in his desk and pulled out a very old looking sealed scroll. He looked longingly at it but then handed it to Shan-non. "Now is not the time but you Shan-non will know when it is?"

"I think I know." Shan-non said as she held the scroll with the role seal next to her breast.

"You do realize that your sister will challenge Shan-non for the birth right of Alfa." Gandalf told them as he puffed on his pipe.

"I do." Eric-can says with a evil grin on her face that too is match by Shan-non's grin. "So this means we need a ceremony for all to see."

"I almost feel sorry for you distance cusion." Gandalf says with A strange knowing smirk on his face.

"Does this mean she is my kin too?" Aragorn asks

"Only by distant marriage, not by blood of the first queen." Eric-can answers.

-000000000-

Courtyard of Lord Elrond.

The next morning.

"Why are we up so early?" Pippin asked as he stifled a yawn.

"I do not know. I was sleeping quite nicely when an elf came and woke me up." Sam replied as he stretched than looked at the quite Frodo who was walking next to him.

"Yes. It seems that we all were awoken quite early it must be something important." Bormir replies as he follows the elf in front of them.

"Must be quite import because they didn't even allow us to eat." Merri remarked.

"So you know why your kind has gotten us up so early?" The dwarf roughly asked Legolas who gracefully approaches.

"No I am unaware, though I have not seen Lady Eric-can or Aragorn." Legolas stated as they follow the elves in front of them.

"Knowing my sister she has not gotten out of bed yet or is lost yet again." Laurian states as she too gets in line next to the Legolas.

The group is quiet as they are lead to a clearing. As the early morning mist parts the group sees five figures in the middle of the clearing. Lord Elrond stands above a kneeling Shan-non. Aragon stands next to Gandalf and finally a figured all cloaked in black stands behind Shan-non. All stand in awe as they hear the voice of Lord Elrond.

"Last night through the shed blood of the Alfa-Princess Eric-can, the birth right of Alfa Princes has been passed to free woman Shan-non. All hear bear witness to the crowning of the new Alfa-Princess Shan-non." Lord Elrond says as he starts to lower the crown that was once on Eric-can head to Shan-non.

"I CHALLENGE!" Laurian calls out stopping the crowning ceremony.

"And why do you challenge?" Gandalf inquires.

"I am the closest to the direct blood I should be the next Alpha Princess." Laurian states angerly.

"You do realize that by challenging You could lose your titles and status in the court if you fail." Gandlaf warns.

" I will not fail!" She retorts

"Then the challenge still stands." Gandalf announces.

"Do you accept this challenge?" Lord Elrond asks Shan-non.

"I accept. By right of the LAW I may choose a champion." Gracefully rises from the ground Shan-non turns and states.

"So be it. I choose the weapons." Laurian snaps. "But you know no warrior of the Royal Guard will fight for an uncrowned slave. And only a warrior of Tamazonian can be your champion."

"Choose the weapons." Shan-non demands without fear.

"Bracers." Laurian affirms. "Choose your champion."

Carefully walking around the ones before her, Shan-non eyes each and everyone one of the Tamazonian warrior, she than turns to the cloaked hooded figure. "I call Retired Lieutenant Erica of the Black Brigade Alpha Snowcat Clan as my Champion. What say you?"

All grew silent waiting while watching the shadow figure throw off her cloak to reveal a true warrior dress in the traditional garb off the black brigade. Covering the Warriors face is a helmet in the shape of a cat face with a striping marking her rank as a Lieutenant in the Alpha Snowcat of black brigade. The striping continues down her black armored leather bodice and leggings to match the look.

The warrior before them raises her bracers "I Erica of the Black Brigade hear the Challenge and accept the honor of being Shan-non chosen champion." Erica says as she clanks the unmistakable bracers of the Black Brigade together high above her head than in a fluid motion she lowers them to her chest and bows her head to Shan-non.

"No this can not be!" Laurian denies as recognizes the voice of the warrior. "Everyone knows that royals have never been in the Black Brigade."

"First and foremost I am a free woman." Erica states. "So face me or deny your challenge."

"So be it." Laurain sneers back.

"Challenge is met and accepted." Lord Elrond announces than points to a large stone platue in it. "You will fight there. The rules are the last one standing wins."

"Agreed." Both women answered.

"Remove your entire weapon but your bracers and place them here." Gandalf says as he point to a large stone table.

"I don't understand." Sam comments to Shan-non as he watches the two women remove their weapons they are carrying.

"What don't you understand Master hobbit?" Shann-non asks.

"Well, hmm, all of this." He answers.

"Last night Eric-can past on her birth right to me. In doing so Laurian has the right to challenge me for it"

"So why are you not fighting?" Frodo asks.

"By Tamazon law I could either choose weapon or a champion. I choose a champion because I know I do not have the experience or the training to beat her while my champion has both." Shan-non simple states.

"Who is she and when did she show up?" Pippin asks as he watches Gandalf give the woman a disapproving look so the woman takes off her cat like gaunlets that have razor like claws on them then proceeds to pull out from various hiding place weapons of different sizes and shapes each more deadly looking then the one before.

"More importantly where does she keep all those weapons?" Gimili asks in ahh as he watches her reach down the front of her bodious and remove an oddly shaped dagger.

"She has lots of weapons, but does she know how to use them.?" Bormir asks only to get his beard slightly trim from the dagger she had just pulled out.

"Erica is a member of Black Bridge trained to use anything as weapon with deadly accuracy." Shan-non says as she removes the dagger from the tree it stuck into then places onto the stone table with rest of Erica's weapons.

"You have forgotten one." Gandalf states as her taps her mask.

At which Erica removes her mask to reveal her identity to the rest.

"Once the fight begins no one can interference for any reason."Lord Elrond tells them

Laurian carefully uses the stepping stones to reach the fight area while Erica waits until till the princess reaches the fighting area. Sam is than startled by a fear inspiring battle scream from Erica as she jumps than flips through the air to land in a fighting stance in front of Laurain.

"How can Eric-can be part of the Black Bridge?"One of the royal guards asked.

"It is simple you see Eric-can had been sent to Shire of the First Queen to study the ways of becoming Queen. We came across Son-nja a member of the black brigade. She was single handedly protecting a small village again 50 Urika. The battle was not going well so Eri-can joined the battle. The tide started to turn and they were winning when the archers targeted the children , Son-nja did her best to deflect the arrow but she had to use her body as a shield to protect them. This onslaught sent Eric-can into a blood rage and she destroyed any left standing."

"By Valar she went into a true blood rage?" Nine asks in shock.

"Yes, her eyes turned blood red and all the remaining warriors she literally ripped through them as though they want even there. " Shan-non answered as she trembled at the carnage she remembered.

"How could you or the children have survived if it was a True Blood rage?" Another of the guards asked.

"While Eric-can was busy with her carnage on the enemy, Son-nja instructed me and the children to cover ourselves in blood and lay down very still. We did as she instructed until the blood rage subsided. After the blood rage had subside Son-nja on dying breath called upon Eric-can to join the black bridge. Being as honorable as she is she went to join while sent me in her place to the shrine of the first queen. We swore never to tell no one and meet in 15 years after the training period her would have been." Shan-non answers.

"What is a blood rage?"Merri asked

"Blood rage is very rare but when it happens the person it is happening to becomes incredibly strong and only sees enemies everywhere even in those they call friends and will stop at nothing to destroy their enemies." Shan-non tells him.

"So Son-nja had you and the children pretend that you were already dead so she would not kill you." Sam reasoned.

"Precisely."

"Just because she took up the armor doesn't mean she is truly a member of the Black Brigade. All know that the members of the Black Brigade are bonded with one five dinommo animals. Where is her bonded animal? She should not be even considered to be your champion if she is not what she says she is." Nan-non says as she is about to draw her sword when Gandalf places his hand on the guards preventing her from drawing it.

"Do you honestly believe that the Black Brigade would allow her to keep the armor if she truly was not a full member? Remember that their bonded are always where they need to be." Gandalf states as guard hears a ferocious growling, at which the guard lowers her hand in compliance. When the guard has submitted the growling ceases.

"Plus there are more the five types of dinommo that are out there." Shan-non informs them with a knowing smile.

"So she didn't even tell her mother- that she was a member of the Black Bridge?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, but I think she knew. For the Queen always seems to know what trouble her daughter would get into." Shan-non replied.

"What are dinommo animals?" Pippin asks

"Dinommo animals extremely large versions a normal animals. For example the Snow cat that Erica is bonded to is about the size of a small War Horse. The there are the Wolves for the far north that are average size war horse. While White Elk some of the other members are with bonded are larger than the biggest war horse. Then there are the Bears that are equally as large if not larger. Some of members are even bonded with the great Eagle." Shan-non explains. "The Easterns ride and train Elephants. Their size can reach up to the size of some of these trees. In the far west of our land some our people have even bonded with the sea creatures such as what we call Whales. The whales are large or larger than the Elephants from the east. But to bond with such large animals is rare that is why they become members and takes special training after being bonded or one become distance to all humans and for the most part become a human version of that animal."

"That is huge." Pippin states in ahh

"Is that why Lady Erica dressed like a cat?" Frodo inquires.

"Actually that is from her training and respect of the Snow Cats. The Black Brigade consists of has throughout our history has had or has now several of those Dimommo and their bonded working." Shan-non tells them.

"How does one join the Black Brigade? Sam asks

"One does not join. It isn't just a calling or mirror passing thing. It is who you are. Once a Black Brigade always." Shan-non says with conviction that each warrior there felt her words in their hearts.

"That really didn't explain much." Meri remarks to Pippin who nods his head in agreement.

"Then if you want the answer to that question you should ask Erica when she is finished for she is the one is a member of the Black Brigade." Shan-non gently remarks with a smile as she watches the battle.

Out in the fighting area.

"You cannot hope to beat me I have fought you before and won." Laurian hisses.

Erica's answer is only motion her to come and see for herself. Laurian ' decided to humiliate the former Alpha princess by using strikes that sent Eric-can down in the past. But each strike she sent was block and countered with an equal and or a more powerful strike. After several counter strikes from Eric-can, Laurian realize that all those years of her thinking she had easily won against the alpha had been a farce.

"You had been holding back all those years. Have you no honor?" Laurian snaps.

"You were considered family I did not want to hurt you so I held back but now, you challenge and I must defend my princess. I will do my best not to hurt you too badly." Erica answers as she proceeds hit the princess sending her back flat again a boulder.

-000000000-

As Bormir watches the fight unfold the gentle hand of Shan-non lifts up his dropped jaw with a single gentle figure as she quietly says. "If your mouth stays open you'll swallow a bug."

"Thank my lady I would hate to embarrass myself like that." Bormir say with a devilishly handsome grin at which she returns an equally beautiful smile.

"OH IF only they were a Dwarfs." Glimi mutters as he continues watching the fight unfold. "Nah I'll take them as they are."

Legolas's slightly dumbfounded but intrigued looked gained him a pat on his shoulder from Aragorn who had a similar expression as well.

Other Elves watch the fight from balconies with open amazement upon their faces.

As the fight continue Gandalf takes out his pipes and sits on a nearby boulder.

"Gandalf I know I have not seen much fighting but they way they fight is amazing." Frodo says while observers Laurian barely avoiding a blow from Erica which cracks the bolder Laurian had fallen against.

"Yes it truly is for a sight for Erica is still holding back." Gandalf replies.

"Why do you say that?" Frodo says.

"This something best seen." Gandalf replies as he turns to Shan-non and says. "Don't you think it time?"

"Yes, you are correct." Shan-non replies than calls out. "Erica put an end to this fight."

"As you command." Erica says as she ducks under one of Laurien's attacks and kicks her leg out connecting with the back of Laurian's knee sending her to one knees but before the princess can react Erica steps on her other knee causing her to kneel before Shan-non. Than before Laurian can move Erica punches the back of Laurians head knocking her out.

"The fight has been won. Shan-non can now rightfully be crowned Alpha Princess." Fear-ra the Captain of the Guard announced.

Erica grabs the unconscious princess and dunks her head into the flowing river until she wakes up. "Hail Shan-non the new Alpha princess!" Erica calls out from the rock plaque in the middle of the lake than while forcing the other princess to kneel.

At that Lord Elrond places the silver crown upon Shan-non's head. While Gandalf is replaces the bracers that marker her as a free woman with the bracers that once belong to Eric-can, he takes a special interest in a birth mark just under her left bracer. After Gandalf is done he whisbers something into her ear which causes her to lock at him in shock while Lord Elrond just smile happily.

The Tamazonains present voices unite as one. "Hail Shan-non the new Alpha princess!" Then they too bow before Shan-non.

"By law it is by your hand that the Challenger punishment must be dealt, my princess." Nan-non states to the newly crowned princess then places her own sword in Shan-non hands as she watches Erica dragging her princess back to the rest of the group.

Holding the deadly weapon gracefully in her hand the newly crown Alpha Princess rises the weapon high above her head and quickly slices it down toward the head of the former princes but at a hair's breathe from her neck Shan-non stroke is held.

"She did what she had the right. But I must follow the law just like any other. This reminds me of how our first Queen became an Amazon princess back in her homeland in a similar way. I will take her example and grant forgiveness. To honor our First Queen's example I am granting you forgiveness and obeying the law I am removing your rank, title and position for 10 years. In that time you will become a guard under Nan-non. After that those years if you have proven yourself, your title and rank will be granted back you. Nan-non would please remove her rank."

While Nan-non removes Laurian's crown and bracers are gives to the new princess ,Laurian just stares daggers at the woman who dared to order her about and take her rank.

"Nan-non when we return you will have the proper braces placed on her and she'll be moved to the guard quarters until then she will be treated as though a free common woman of our land." Shan-non informs all present.

"As you command." Nan-non responds and escorts the former princess away.

"That is very generous of you." Gandalf tells the newly crown princess. "You realize she will do everything in her power remove that crown once her probation is up."

"Actually I suspect she will try long before that." Shan-non replies.

"Who do you think kept Laurian scheme's from working on me." Erica says as she walks up to them. "Don't worry the Black Brigade has her back." As she glances up toward a shadow in the high trees that resembles a large bird.

Author's Note: Remember Reviews feed the imagination - FEED ME!


	3. LOTR Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

To my readers I am working hard on the next chapter and already have 17 pages written. But I am not even half way through so please be patient I will continue the story. I am just as anxious as you to get this next chapter down but there is a lot to it and it's only later that day. Here is a short idea as to what is to come.

Past heroisms

Lewd teasing of certain pretty boy characters

Suspense

Treasonous plots and actions

New characters revealed

Then off to see Mordor

And Facing the Queen

How do you feel about that?


	4. Chapter 2-The True Fellowship

Lord of the Ring

The Fellowship of the Ring

The True Fellowship

All characters of Lord of the Rings and Xena belong to their own Author. No money is being made in this story. The rest of the characters are mine. There is some crossover but not enough to be considered a crossover fanfiction.

This is a different kind of tenth walker story for there is whole new race to Middle Earth. How will this turn the tide of good and evil? Read and find out. Yes, some Legolas romance but others too.

You are warned I DON'T have a BETA and or Proof Reader and Yes I do have spell check and grammar check on they don't always catch them. I have asked begged and pleaded for someone to be my Beta and or Proofer Reader but no one has responded so if you are going to complain about my spelling I am calling you out! PUT UP OR SHUT UP. Become my Beta and or Proof Reader or don't saying anything about my spelling I already know.

Sorry if I sound rude but I am sick of people who rather just complain about my spelling instead of actually helping. I do want to thank the reviewers that just don't say "you need work on your spelling" but who actually take the time to read it find the errors and point them out so I can fix them. To those review who actually take the time to read it THANK YOU!

I hope you enough joy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Remember Review feed the imagination - FEED ME!

Thanks and enjoy

**-000000000-**

**Chapter 2 – Truths revealed**

**Dining Hall**

**Afternoon Meal**

"Is everything ready?" Lavnna the head elf servant asked.

"Yes, only the fine untense were used. Brand new linen is used. The fruit is freshly picked. The wine is of anient vinage. All sevrants are formally." Mainna informed her as he pull on the tight collar of his best attire. "Though I do not see why all this is nessiccary."

"This is a grand event if all happens as Lord Elrond expects it to." Lavnna replied.

"Lavnna! Lavnna!" A young male elf calls out as he races into the grand hall.

"You do not need to yell Naian." Lavnna informed him as he ran up to her. "Now tell me what has happened that has gotten you all worked up.

"I witness the former slave Shan-non about to be crowned the new Alfa-Princess but it was inrupted by Laurian challenging for the right. Laurian than had to face the Former Alfa-Princess Eric-can, now known as Erica of the Black Braidage, who was choosen as Shannon champion, in combat. The battle was inspiring for they didn't use weapons they used bracers. These women are almost if not as strong as an elf for I saw Erica crack and break boulders that Laurian had landed against. Laurian just barely avioded Erica's blows." Naian relayed.

"By Valar what happened?" Mainna asked.

"It seemed that the battle last all day if Lady Shan-non commanded Erica to finish the fight. A few simple moves and Lady Erica knocked Laurian out. Then Shan-non was crowned as the new Alph-princess. In requirements with thier laws Shan-non had to decide the fate of Laurian who lost her heirage the moment she lost to Erica. Princess Shan-non out of respect made Laurian a gaurd until for a time with a chance to earn her place back." Naian told them.

"What generous intelligent woman." Lavnna remark.

"They are on their way back now." Naian informed her.

"Everyone to your places!" Lavnaa commanded with a gentle clap of her hands.

The elf servants just managed to get to their places before the Hobbits were the first to hurriedly enter. Shortly thereafter came Gimli, Aragron who escorted Lady Arwen shortly followed by Erica and Gandalf. Lord Elrond was escorting the newly crowned Princess all the severants clapped their hands then bowed before them. With a gentle smile and knod of her head Lady Shan-non humblely but gracely acknowledged each one of them for their actions.

As Lord Elrond escorted Lady Shan-non to her seat he quietly remaked to her. "You make a fine Princess."

"Thank you, my Lord." Shan-non replied with gentle smile.

All while Erica, who had place much of her armor and weapons back in her quarters, tried but failed to suppress a few strangled laughs which got her a few passing dirty looks from Ganalf.

"You know she's going to make you pay." Gandalf informed her who knew that Erica was enjoying Shan-non hidden disconfort at all the attentions she was recieving.

"Nah this is pay back for the times I had to indure it." Erica snorts with a smile. "Anyways she can handle it better then me.

"My Lady I have never seen women or men fight such as you and Lady Laurian did. Where did you learn such?" Legolus inquired.

"All of our people learn how to fight at a young age. Each house of the court, pesants and slaves uses different fighting styles. The Black Brigade is a clan made up of the different houses, peasants and even former slaves, so we learn to use each. For example pesants and slave most of the time don't pocess or have access to more well known weapons so they learn to use what they have to defend themselves. The first and for most weapon we all pocess is our hands and feets so that is where the pesants and slave focus their fighting skills in. Some of the greatest fighters I have had the honor to fight along side where that of the slaves and pesants who to be honest some surpass my skill in hand to hand." Erica informed him.

"I noticed that you have and use many different weapons but I did not see a bow amoung them." Legolas stated.

"I take it you are wondering about my skill with one. Well to be honest I am always willing to improve my skill." Erica honestly replied.

"Than maybe after meal we could meet at the arching range and I could show you how elves use the bow." Legolas inquired.

"I see no problem in you show me how to use your bow." Erica answered with a very suggestive smile. Without anyone realizing it Shan-non threw a grape at Erica but she turned to catch it easily in her mouth. "Hmmm nice." Erica said as she ate the grape. Shan-non gave her a disapproving look.

"You allow slaves to learn to fight." Seadom Boromir's advisor snapped.

Not because of his question but because of the tone of his voice, Erica start to literally growl at him when Shan-non saw fit to answer his question

"You must understand that our land is in a constant state of war with the Easterns. Starting as soon as possible all are taught to defend their life and protect their home." Shan-non answered thankful for the change of subject. Shan-non quick action suppressed Erica tempter.

"It surpise me to learn you have slaves." Argorn stated with honest.

"Slaves have been a way of life for our people long before our first Queen. You must understand many children loose everything to the war. They have no food, no homes, no family and no way to make it in the land without help. So the First Queen made provisions for slaves, many of which are the ophans of the war. Those that have the means may purchase them. Much of that money is used to take care of the ones that are not bought. There are requirements when purchasing or owning a slave. For example you must be able to provide proper shelter, nourishment and other basic necessities, no matter if the slave is native or foreigner. No slave can on another slave. Resident slaves can in time purchase their own freedom if they show they can take care of themselves without the aid of their master. Slaves that are non residence can never purchase their own freedom or be set free to reside in our land. The children who are born in our land of non residents Slave are considered slaves too. But they can purchase or earn their own freedom and purchase their parents as slaves if they follow the laws of our land. Most slaves are taught skills that they take with them as they earn their freedom. There are many laws put into place to protect not just the Masters but the Slaves." Shan-non explained.

"It must feel strange to go from being a slave to an Alph-Princess." Bormir remarked with a gentle smile to the new Alpha-Princess.

"There are more rules on etiquette but it still is the same for I still sever just many instead of one." Shan-non answered with a gentle smile.

"You have the makings of a true ruler." Lady Awen stated.

"Thank you my Lady. I just hope I am up to the task." Shan-non humbly replied.

"I have looked into your land but none can find it on any map." Seadom Bormirs advisor sneers which get him a disapproving look for his leader.

"I have seen many of your male human maps and none show our home land for it in far beyond Mountains of Angmar, or Ered Mithrin also known as the Grey Mountains into the Forodwairth and as you males call it." Erica states.

"It is in the frozen heart of the Northern Waste that you would find our home. For thousands upon thousands our people have not just fought back the bitter cold to make our once small village into Grand Country." Shan-non spoke before Erica could react that way she prevent her anger.

"How can you fight the cold?" Sam inquires.

"We learned long ago not to fight it but to work with it. Throughout land there are natural small hot springs. Over the thousands our people cut through the ice to allow the warm water to flow on to the next hot spring then from that hot spring out people cut through to the next hot spring and so on. As the warm water of the earth warmed the land it revealed it was very fertile land so our people began to plant and grow. When the Easterns saw that our land fertile had become. They like most males' decided it should belong to them so they tried to take it. That is when the First Queen appeared and taught us to fight." Shan-non continued.

"So teaching your people to fight is all it took to become their queen." Seadom Boromir's advisor mumbles to which his leader gave him a hard kick to the shins underneath the table. At hearing the kick Erica smiles in approval to Boromir but she was sure he didn't see it for his eyes were intently on Shan-non.

"Actually she did far more. She brought with her a way of life that has served our people down to this day. All of our people have an education to most things like Reading, Writing, Mathematics and History. By our laws there is a school for all to attend with a library in every city, town and village. The taxes collected pay for that school and library. Next the taxes pay for repairs on any public building such as healing houses that is not privately owned. The armies, peace keepers, other public servants such as teachers, and historians, then the House that the city, town or village falls under is paid. Finally a percentage is sent to the Royal house for the same as other cities, towns or villages." Shan-non explains.

"House that they fall under I don't understand." Sam remarks.

"It's while simple each area of our home is slightly different from the other and so that area are represented by different house and that house holds a position on the Council at the Round Table where each has an equal voice to be heard. Only the Queen who is a true blood of the First Queen has final say but she must back her decisions with the laws of the land or actions of the First Queen." Shan-non continues between small bites of her lunch.

"Who determines the House?" Frodo asks

"They usually are direct descendants from the original family who fought the ice back so they claimed the land as their own. But when the war with the Easterns started and the First Queen arrived she gathered the tribes at the time and unified them as a nation." Erica tells them. "But over time the Houses have changed because of the war so if no direct blood of the house is alive the people of the city, town or village can vote in a house to the Council seat."

"What are peace keepers?" Pippin asks.

"They keep peace in the cities, towns or villages. They arrest or bring to justice those that break the laws of our land weather they are from our land or not." Erica replied.

"What does it mean to be bonded to one of those dinommo animals Shan-non spoke of?" Legolas asked.

"To be bonded with a dinommo animals can be a blessing and a curse. For if it is done correctly two become one in mind, heart and soul. But if done incorrectly or for selfish gain you mind, heart and soul are open for any creature of good or evil to invade." Erica explained.

"Sound disgusting." Seadom Boromir's advisor remarked while Boromir again kicks him under the table.

"Why do you say that?" Shan-non asked as she places a hand on Erica in warning.

"Not to be rude my lady but it sounds like you are have inmate relations with a beast instead of a man." Seadom explained while rubbing his leg under the table.

"It is not a physical bond but that of mind, heart and soul. It is where you cannot hide the truths of you are and what you seek. To seek selfish gain when trying to bond with a dinommo animals usually leads one to going insane but that person is not ready to face who they truly are." Erica explained through gritted teeth.

"What happens if the person who is bonded to a dinommo wish to marry?" Lady Arwen asked as she gives Aragron a gentle loving smile.

"If that person they are going to marry is worthy a dinommo will accept them as family." Erica answers. "But they will never have the link of minds that their marriage partner has with their bonded animal."

"Lady Erica, Lady Shan-non said that we should ask you what it means to be to be a member of the Black Brigade?" Sam asks

"Well unlike a regular army or guardsman's the Black Brigade only consist of 300 active members at one time the rest either retired or have died in battle. But even when you retired from active service of the Black Brigade if the need requires it you can and will be called back because when you clan calls for help all come. I was an active member for over 14 years." Erica replied.

"But I thought that you met with Lady Shan-non after 15 years?" Sam asks.

"I guess this means I tell the tale of my arrivial and training with the Black Brigade?" Erica asked.

"Yes, please." Merri and the others answered in unison.

"Alright then I shall begin after arrived at Black Ridge that is carved out of the base of Black Death Mountain. I was brought before Den-na Black Brigade Captain of Great Bear Clan and Her Brother Alexan-ner Jam-mes Black Brigade Captain of the Grand Elk Clan. They placed with a group of other want-to-be trainees to learn. Over the next 4 months of living nightmarish training trainees went from 300 down to 5. Even though I was one of the remaining 5, I lacked something the others had that I did not to become a full member of the Black Brigade. They had already bonded with a Dinommo animal. None of the local Dinommo animals seemed interested in me and I felt no pull to them. Den-na was going to send me away but Alexan-ner came up with a challenge for me. I was sent up Black Death Mountain." Erica explained.

"Sounds scary." Pippin remarks.

"It was very scary for the mountain it's self is at every moment is trying to kill you. The air is poisonous to breathe. Black Death Mountain is a sheer climb most of the way up. De-na felt that to truly be a member of the Black Brigade that I was not allowed take any weapons or any provisions and that if I didn't bond with an dinommo animal I sould not return. To add to it I didn't know how to bond with a dinommo animal." Erica stated.

"What happened? Merri asked.

"How did you survive?" Pippin inquired.

"Before leaving I had made friends with several of the Black Brigade who gave me pointers on types of plants that were eatable and which weren't. They also told me about the glory rose which only thrives on the mountain and how by eating one peddle a day my body would filter the poisons air. I was just barely able to find the rose before the air killed me. While waiting for the rose to filter out the poison I used some of the skills taught to me by the Black Brigade's Blacksmiths and fasten a rock spear and braid together some rope climbing equipment from the grasses I found. I was also able to find some Gen-ri root that helps to sustain the body. I was just a few days up the mountain when I came across a young dinommo cub who trying to get back up the sheer cliff while trying to fend off vultures. I was going to help but it bit as if to say I can do this on my own. However the vultures started to go after me and it at the same time. I told it we can work together and have bird tonight for dinner or die separate. It seemed to like the idea of food. I placed it on my pack so it would watch my back as I made our way up the mountain. We made it up the mountain with dinner too. Before they became dinner the littler pest cut the rope and the kitten and I fell. I ended up with a broken leg but that was all." Erica explains.

"So you bonded with the kitten?" Sam asked.

"Actually you may think that but it was not old enough to bond. Night had fallen and the kitten and I had stopped to eat and tended to my broken leg. All seemed peaceful until I heard strange noises from the darkness. The kitten who had been purring contently suddenly began to growl and hiss at the darkness around us. I grabbed up my spear to fight off whatever was in the darkness. I used a small branch to light the area beyond the flames and saw…." Erica said the passed for brief moment to drink some of the water.

"What did you see!" Fordo asked.

"A creature that I had believed to be something adults would make up to scare children into staying their beds at night. Surrounding the kitten and me were giant black hard scale creatures that many legs allow them to climb the sheer rock of Black Death Mountain. To my people they called Ebb'a Flawla but you may have a different name for them." Erica explained.

"What are Ebb'a Flawla?" Pippin asked he is literally on the edge of his seat.

"They basically are ants the size of war horses." Shan-non explains with a smile.

"Who's telling this story?" Erica gleefully snapped.

"I notice that you didn't bother to tell them that the Ebb'a Flawla's are usually peaceful creatures that feed on molten rocks on the mountain." Shan-non said. To which several of the guests laughed.

"I was getting there." Erica said as she continued. "Ebb'a Flawla and the kitten seem to have a conversion because next thing I knew I was riding one of their backa and travel up the mountain then into a dark cave out of cold night. After several hours of traveling deep into the cave they brought me to a beautiful world inside of the mountain. It was here many of the dinommo lived in peace with one another. Here is where the kitten found it's parents. I was brought before their leaders and the kitten seemed to speak for me. Even though I couldn't understand them it was clear some did not mind my presence while others like the old pack leader of the wolves made very clear he was just going to tolerate my presence but if I made one wrong move he would eat me. I spent several days healing and walking on a crutch amongst them. It is place of such peace and calm where time seemed to stop, expect a far dark cave that the herds, packs and families avoided but I was drawn to it. I couldn't stop myself as each day drew me closer and closer until I could not resist. I went into the dark cave without thinking even though the dinommo's animals tried to prevent me. The deeper I went the emptier my mind became." Erica explained.

All grew quite as Erica continued her tale as they were afraid to breathe. Even Shan-non who had heard the tale before froze as she intently listened to Erica next words.

"There before me was a true ancient mutli-eye demon that looked like a cross between a man and spider had been magically trapped and bond in chains to the walls of the cave. I was being control by the creature and it was forcing me to release it. As I started to unchain it one Alpha Snow Cat attacked me. We fought. Strike for Strike. Plow to plow. We met. The battle went on all day. The cat saw that I would die before I would give up and it would die before it would allow this ancient demon its freedom. It was at that point the cat changed its attacks and when it had me convinced I had the upper hand it turned the tables and force me to the ground on my back. I could not think at that moment I was lost in the fog of the control from the demon. The snow cat held me down and roared loudly into my face then our eyes met. For several long intense hours neither of us blinked or moved. It was over those hours that Cra-zer the snow cat reached into my mind found my true self within. That is where she explained that she was the last of her clan honor bond to stand guard over the demon to prevent it's escape back into the world until her's or the demon's death. Cra-zer explained that only human bonded to her clan could have a chance to kill it. I knew that I had to try and kill it for when it was holding my mind captive I saw its plans for our world. It was going to drink the life essence of all living creatures. I agree to help kill the demon. It was at that agreement that Cra-zer became bond in mind and heart. Using this new bond we were able to defeat it but not alone. For Cra-zer had called the other dimommo animals for help. While Cra-zer and I directly fought the demon the others pile large rocks upon it until it grew to heavy it could not float above the flowing lava below. It was at that point I had Cra-zer tell the Ebb's Flawla's to dig a huge area's around where the chains were anchored to the cavern walls. The combined weight sent the demon down in to the lava killing it without releasing it from its chains."

"WOW! That is exciting!" Pippin remarked.

"It was very intense, but there was a huge cost that I have to live with. You see as the demon was falling, it grabbed my leg and started to pull me in with it. I would have gone in with it but elder Wolf called Mac-loud. He jumped on it attacked with all his might. The demon released me but took him down with him." Erica sadly said as she did her best to hold her grief in.

"Where is this bonded you supposedly have?" Seadom asked but in his mind he was saying "As if we truly believe these lies."

"Cra-zer does not much care for flying but were one goes the other is always close." Erica explained with evil grin as a loud Roar echoes throughout the land.

"Erica don't you even think it." Shan-non quietly hissed.

"Fine but don't expect Cra-zer no to leave his stuff alone." Erica remarked quietly to her in their native language. While she silent informs her bond friend to stay out sight and not to bother the human but his stuff was fair game.

To which she could feel the Alpha-snowcat make its way to the advisor's room and start paw through is stuff to find things that the elves could not replace with better thing. In doing so Cra-zer found a personal journal and started to snicker as it read the foolishness inside. Getting bored with the human's dreams of would be power the cat shreds the book and then uses it to cover its waste matter.

The meal continued on with small talk amongst themselves. Just as the meal was ending Shan-non managed to speak with Erica privately.

"I know you are of the Black Brigade but could you act just a little more like the princess I know you are." Shan-non asks

"I would I do not trust Laurian I am just making sure she knows without a doubt I am Black Brigade and that you are protected no matter what." Erica answered.

"You really believe she would try something so soon?" Shan-non asked to which Erica just nodded. "Good because I was afraid I was the only one."

"Listen I can make up some excuse and not go to the Archery Range if you wish for me to stay." Erica told her.

"No I will be spending most of my time with Gandalf and Lord Elrond." Shan-non explained.

"So you go for the old ones.." Erica teased. "I guess that leaves poor Bormir out. I guess I could introduce him to some of the Black Brigade."

"You have such a dirty mind. And you will not do such a horrorable thing to him." Shan-non hissed.

"You might as while enjoy his company while you can because as soon as you return Lord Vearmear will be all over you." Erica snickered.

"He is your suitor not mine!" Shan-non snapped a little more loudly then she would have cared to admit.

"Oh please he a suitor to whomever he thinks will get his family into the Royal house." Erica remarked.

"I might have a few days peace the word may have not gotten back." Shan-non reasoned.

"Oh please you and I both know that the word got back as soon as the crown was upon your head." Erica teased to which Shan-non just gave her a defeated look back. "So go and enjoy Bormir's company while you can. He cares about what you think."

"Why do you think he cares? He could be just like Lord Vearmear." Shan-non replied.

"I doubt that or else he wont' have kick his advisor under the table for his attitude about our people traditions." Erica told her as she watched Legolas approach them. "Now go have some fun while you can I know I am."

"Just remember you may be Black Brigade but you represent the royal house because you accepted being my champion and thus you must act accordingly." Shan-non elegantly told Erica, then as Prince Legolas joins them she turns to him as says. "Your Highness I would stay and chat put it I have a prior engagement with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Though I do suggest that you escort her or she may get lost." Shan-non said with a twinkle in her eyes and a slight bow then leaves.

"Kill joy!" Erica sneers in return in their native tongue at the retreating form of Shan-non.

"I am sorry?" Legolas inquired.

"No not you. Her." Erica informed him. "I'll go and grab my bow and I'll meet your there."

"I do believe that your new Alpha-Princes asked me to ask to escort you." Legolas replied with a gentle smile.

"Fine." Erica growled out knowing that he had already witness her tendency of getting lost. To which the Prince just smile as he fell into step next to her as her headed for her room.

"You have had some amazing adventures." Legolas stated as the escorted her out.

"Excuse me but I heard you take on dinommo spiders on a regular bases that in itself is far grander then what I spoke of." Erica remarks as she shivers at the thought of the creatures.

"You say that our Gaint Spiders are dinommo animals?" Legolas asked.

"Cra-zer told me that it that when a male human tried bond with the Dinommo Spiders that the demon I helped to kill was created." Erica said as remember the control that thing had over her. "It was because of that demon that the Spiders were chased out of our land by the rest of the dinommo animals. They are considered a great shame to dinommo animals."

"Then I hope that I have honor of informing your Bonded that many have been destroyed." Legolas informed her as they arrived at the door to her room.

"Cra-zer says that he is sorry that your people had to suffer with such an evil offspring but thanks you in letting her know that many are destroyed." Erica relayed the message from the great cat.

"So you can speak with your bonded from such a distance?" Legolas inquired.

"Cra-zer is never far from me as I never far from her." Erica explained then she quickly retrieved her bow and arrows from her room while he waited outside.

**Study of Lord Elrond**

**Later that evening**

"I see that you are more punctual and have a better at since of direction than your predecessor." Gandalf stated as he opened the door for Shan-non as they arrived to Lord Elrond door at the exact same time.

"And I thought Wizards never arrived late, nor are they early." Shan-non said but Gandalf finished. "A Wizards arrive precisely when we means to." Both of whom laugh as they enter the door

At hearing their laughter Lord Elrond looks up from his scrolls and greets them both with a gentle.

"That is sound I thought I would never hear again." Elrond remarked.

"Why did you never think you would hear laughter again, My Lord?" Shan-non asked.

"Not just any laughter but the laughter of…." Elrond said but turned away

"Of?" Shan-non asked.

Lord Elrond's only answer was to approach a large drape and pull it down to reveal several live size portraits for the Gabrielle the First Queen of the Tazoniona. The first portrait she was dress for battle in the plate mail armor made from the scales of a crystal dragon. She was posed to throw her legendary chakram toward the advancing horde of Mordor.

"She was one of the greatest warriors I have the honor to fight alongside. She was selfless in battle. She with her warriors helped to turn the tide against the horde of Mordor." Lord Elrond explained as he stared mournfully at the portrait.

Shan-non approached the elegantly detailed portrait and traced the figure of her queen in true ahh of what she saw.

"I remember when she arrived with her 300 warriors many of whom where women. I felt that they should be at home where it was safe. While others laughed off your Queens offered to aid us. But Gabrielle showed us the error of our thinking. She defused the tense by challenging us crown to crown. The king thought she was speaking about him but she looked directly at me and said "Crown for Crown elf or don't you have it in you." Elrond said with smile.

"You mean she …" Shan-non started to say but was stopped by Gandalf's hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, she took both the King of Gondor on and myself at the same time. The King of Gondor within was defeated within a few moments by flipping about and making several fast blows for any of his one blow. I was able to stand for a little while longer but she used a strange move that sent me to my knee. She told me that she had cut off the circulation of blood to my brain and I would die with 60 seconds if I didn't yield so I yield." Lord Elrond explained.

"So what happened next?" Shan-non asked.

"The battle was intense and as you know we had the chance to destroy the one ring but man failed. He may have trade it for your queen's heart but she could not give him something she already had given to another from her world. He became angry and left. The ring corrupted him so much that he started to wage war against his allies. For several years he wage war against his friends and allies. To stop the fighting your queen went before him. For a time the war stopped but when next I saw your queen she was not just your queen anymore. She was the Queen of Gondor and she was with child. She told me of the children she had to leave behind in Tazoniona and that she had to keep them and this child safe. She called upon me to keep her secrets until the time when they would do the greatest good. Now is the time." Lord Elrond said. "The scroll I gave you is the lineage of her children in her own blood. Open it and you will see your own name upon it."

Shan-non open the scroll that she had brought with her. Tears of joy and pain flowed down her lovely face as she quietly read each name. There Eric-can's with a line through it and Erica's name just below it. Next to Eric-can's name was that of Shannon but it was crossed out and below it was her name.

"This can not be right… I mean…How can I be…How did she know?" Shan-non asked in a quaking voice.

"It was for seen that if you were to reach this age you would bring about a great changes in your land. You mother the queen couldn't have been happier at your birth. There are some the court that were not happy with the idea of what your birth meant. Those members of the court sent assassins to kill you. The Seer for saw this and save you but made all believe that they had succeeded. For only through your death would you live." Gandalf explained.

"How do you know this?" Shan-non asked.

"I was there. I helped the Seer to hide you from others seers who worked with the assassins. I took you far away from the city and pretended to find an orphan child whose parents had been killed in an attack. You were marked as a slave at that point. The Seer and I through time made sure you became a slave to your sister."

"Did the Queen know?" Shan-non inquired.

"The Queen knew that you lived but did not know what became of you. When you return she will know without a doubt know who you are." Gandalf told the child.

"How could the First Queen know what was to happened now?" Shan-non asked.

"That is something even I do not know for she was one of another world and time." Lord Elrond answered as he stared longingly up at the last portrait he reveal of the first queen holding two children in her lap with a gentle laugh upon her face as one of the elf girl child played with the infant she held.

Author Note:

Sorry it took so long but this chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut in half. So don't worry most of the next chapter is written. I also am working on publishing my own original story so I am spreading the work between 3 stories and back to work driving bus so please be patient with me. I will be forcus will be on PVR and its next chapter. Then I will come back to this story and do it's next chapter. So do worry more to come I haven't forgotten.

As always

Remember Review feed the imagination - FEED ME!


End file.
